


Accidents Happen

by Shadowy_Dumbo_Octopus



Series: Insert a clever Paperhat-related title [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: (Happens off-screen so it's okay), (Nothing graphic though), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, He's nowhere near as innocent as people think ok, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, Vivisection, evil flug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowy_Dumbo_Octopus/pseuds/Shadowy_Dumbo_Octopus
Summary: Black Hat didn't realise how much Flug mattered to him until he lost him.





	1. Chapter 1

Black Hat stood in the doorway of one of the less used rooms in the manor, keenly observing the machine that took up the majority of it. Dr Flug designed it a while ago as an emergency life-saving unit just in case one of them got hurt. He said that he got the idea from some shitty sci-fi film called _“Prometheus”_ or something; Black Hat didn’t listen. Back then he scoffed at it, saying that it was a waste of resources and that they should just trash it. Now he was thanking whatever dark gods he could name that they didn’t.

Because Flug was dying.

It was all because a bunch of stupid, rookie heroes decided to try to destroy the manor. Naturally, they have been obliterated without much trouble, but not before they caused some minor property damage and wrecked Flug’s lab, as well as Flug himself. Damned energy thrower.

A quiet moan brought Black Hat’s attention back to the matter at hand. The machine has cleaned away the scraps of burned clothing and debris from the collapsed wall, and was preparing to assess the damage and fix it.

Flug seemed to be barely conscious, which was still beyond impressive given the fact that, at this point, he most likely had more anaesthetic running through his veins than blood (which he probably lost a gallon of,) not even mentioning any possible head injuries caused by the lab’s wall collapsing on him.

How was the bastard still alive?!

The paper bag has been removed and discarded along with the rest of the trash and burned clothing, and Black Hat could actually see Flug’s face. He… didn’t look that bad, to be honest: dirty blond (both shade and physical state) hair falling in a long strands over his forehead, ending just above his eyes; closed, eyelids twitching. Flug’s entire face was covered in intricate scars that resembled more tattoos or complex designs carved into his flesh by a mad artist. There were also fresher injuries like a split lip, a bruise beneath his left eye, a cut on his forehead, and shallow scratches on his cheek and chin.

To put it shortly, Flug didn’t look bad… except that he did.

As he watched the doctor, Black Hat realised that he’s never seen his face. Over a hundred years ago, when Flug had sold his soul to him, his face was shrouded in smoke and hidden under a dirty grey hood. After that Flug wore the bag and googles. Black Hat wondered what his eyes looked like.

As if to answer the question, the doctor’s eyes flickered open, moving slowly around the room until they managed to focus on Black Hat. His eyes, the eldritch noticed, were completely black save for the pupils and irises; both melted together into dots of white in the middle of blackness. Flug tried to smile.

“M…Morning, boss.” He mumbled, lifting his head weakly to see the machine retract the x-ray and display some message. He squinted, trying to read it.

“It’s 9pm, idiot.” Black Hat walked up to him and took a look at the screen. “Five shattered ribs, right leg broken, concussion, severe blood loss and internal bleeding.” He read. “How are you still conscious?”

“B-bad luck, I suppose.” If he could, Flug would shrug helplessly. “Seems that I h-haven’t made the anaesthetic strong en-ah!” He squeezed his eyes shut as sharp pain shot through his ribcage. “I… I should stay down.”

Black Hat hummed in agreement, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge the impulse to brush the hair from Flug’s forehead and hold his hand. Look, it was the idiot’s fault that the security system failed, alright? He deserved all the pain and consequences.

“So what now?” he asked. “You’re still awake and this thing,” He nodded at the machine, “is gonna cut you open anytime now.”

Flug paled noticeably. “O-oh.” He bit his lip. “I… I guess I’ll just have to bear it until I pass out.”

“I could knock you out, you know.” Black Hat offered, but the scientist shook his head gently.

“That would be a bad idea given the fact that I already sustained a concussion.” He said. “Further damage could be fatal.”

“Even better.”

The machine, meanwhile, stopped whirring and sprouted multiple arms, each holding a different piece of surgical equipment. A syringe was stuck into Flug’s forearm, administrating yet another dose of anaesthetic before thick leather straps shot out of the table he was lying on, holding him in one place.

Black Hat took off his namesake and brushed some dust off it. “Have fun, doctor.” He quipped, replacing the hat and folding his hands behind his back. “Pray that you pass out soon.”

He wasn’t worried. Not worried at all, and he definitely did NOT care about Flug’s wellbeing. In fact, the only reason why he came in the first place was to get away from Demencia’s ceaseless babbling and 5.0.5 running around, trying to clean the place up. 

He wasn’t worried, Black Hat told himself as the operation began. 

He didn’t care, he reminded himself as Flug’s whimpers turned into screaming.

He didn’t fear for the scientist’s wellbeing, he almost growled to himself as he watched what was pretty much Flug’s vivisection. 

“NO, STOP. PLEASE.” Flug screamed, twitching madly as tears fell from his eyes. He tried to thrash about but the straps holding him in place made it impossible. Besides, he was in too much pain. “PLEASE MAKE IT STOP. I CAN’T TAKE THIS ANYMORE. OH GODS, NO.” 

Black Hat wasn’t scared…

…At least not until Flug suddenly stopped moving, looked him dead in the eye and whispered “Make it stop,” before his eyes rolled up and he passed out.

Then his heart rate began to plummet.

The machine reacted immediately, producing an oxygen mask, several syringes and an array of stuff Black Hat couldn’t even name. It sped up visibly, mending bones and tissue almost more frantically than before.

Flug was sinking still.

Black Hat grit his teeth, trying to ignore the fear that suddenly gripped his throat. “Come on, you bastard.” He growled. “Don’t you dare to die on me.”

He had already annihilated the heroes responsible, so he couldn’t go and tear them to shreds for this. However, Black Hat decided that if Flug survives, they’ll slaughter every do-gooder in the country.

Wait…

Hang on…

_If?_

“Gods blast it all.” He muttered, hands clenching into fists. No, no, NO! Flug couldn’t die! Black Hat explicitly forbade him to do that five years ago. He couldn’t lose him, at least not before he could tell him that…

Almost subconsciously, he grabbed Flug’s hand, squeezing. “Come on. COME ON.” His voice rose to a scream. “Don’t you fucking dare to die on me now, you idiot! I can’t lose you, do you hear? I’m not going to lose you!”

It took him a moment to realise that he was crying.

Black Hat. Crying. Large, lime green tears streaming down his face.

“Please.” He choked out, suddenly unable to yell. He was powerless. He could level cities, planets, with a wave of his hand, but couldn’t help the one person he came to care about. “Flug, please.” 

He was a being of death; not life.

He could do nothing.

The heart rate monitor flatlined and Black Hat’s scream was a hurt beast’s screech, shaking the planes of existence and tearing open an interdimensional portal in the middle of a faraway coastal village. Somewhere else the earth shook, a lake flooded, and a tornado formed in the middle of a rainforest.

“NO!” He frantically grabbed Flug’s shoulders and shook him in a futile attempt to wake him up. “FLUG! Wake up! Breathe! Force your fucking heart to beat! This is an order! LIVE!” He fell on his knees. “Live! Live! Live!”

The machine, its job done, finished the last set of stitches and retracted its many arms, leaving only a useless oxygen mask, several tubes that went into Flug’s body, and the HR monitor.

All was silent.

Black Hat exhaled shakily, still clutching the scientist’s hand. Somehow, he couldn’t bring himself to let go.

“You… You damned…” He choked out through tears. “How dare you…”

And how dare he? How did such a pitiful human make him, Black Hat, have feelings towards him? How dare he dig them up, no matter how hard Black Hat tried to bury and repress them, every time he laughed, or dozed off by his desk, or cackled maniacally while covered in someone’s blood… 

So many little things, now lost forever.

Because Black Hat couldn’t be fast enough. 

Couldn’t protect him.

For the first time in gods-knew-how-many-years, Black Hat broke down, the hand that wasn’t holding onto Flug’s flying up to the eldritch’s mouth, trying and failing to stifle the sobs that shook his body.  
His chest hurt. He couldn’t breathe. It felt like the whole world was caving down on him, and not in a good way. 

“Please.” As if mere, stupid words could bring Flug back. Black Hat would laugh if he didn’t want to scream. “Please don’t leave me.”

Hands shaking, he gently lifted Flug’s hand and placed a kiss on his knuckles.

“Please…” He sobbed. “I need you.”

_I love you._

“I can’t let you go.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hands shaking, he gently lifted Flug’s hand and placed a kiss on his knuckles.

“Please…” He sobbed.

Beep.

“I need you.”

Beep.

“I can’t let you go.”

Beep.

Wait…

Beep.

What was that?

Beep.

Beep.

Black Hat’s head shot up to look at the HR monitor. Sure enough, it was beeping. 

Next to him, Flug took a deep breath.

He was breathing.

His heart was beating.

Disbelieving, Black Hat pressed two fingers to his wrist, immediately finding a faint pulse.

Flug was alive.

Alive!

ALIVE!

The crushing relief almost made him fall on his knees again. Praise those Elder Gods that still cared enough about this pitiful dimension to sometimes listen to the prayers of those who inhabited it.

Black Hat reached up to wipe his face with his sleeve, somehow forgetting all about the handkerchief he carried in one of his many inner pockets. He considered letting go of Flug’s hand and leaving to compose himself a little, but found breaking the physical contact just slightly impossible. He settled for wrapping his fingers around the scientist’s wrist to monitor his pulse, just in case.

Hours passed, and Black Hat must’ve dozed off at some point because he was awoken by a quiet, hoarse “S-Sir?” 

Such a simple word, yet it sounded like the most beautiful music.

Black Hat opened his eyes, raising his head to see Flug looking at him with tired, bloodshot, half-lidded eyes. It almost made him break down again.

“You’re alive.” He stated, voice even. He stood up from his position next to the table. “Good.”

Flug smiled weakly, which did something very painful but not necessarily unpleasant to the eldritch’s chest. “That I am.” He confirmed. “It still hurts, but I believe that the worst has been repaired. I can be back at work…”

“When you recover.” Black Hat finished abruptly. “You are forbidden to go anywhere near the lab, the workshop OR the torture chamber until you are once again in top condition. End of discussion.”

The scientist frowned, seemingly puzzled. “But…”

“Have I made myself clear?!”

He sighed. “Yes, sir. May I at least get a paper bag?”

That Black Hat could do for him. He reached into his coat and pulled out a paper bag and a pair of goggles. Flug slipped them on with one hand, his grateful smile disappearing under brown paper. 

“Thank you, sir.”

Black Hat waved his hand carelessly. “Think nothing of it.” He scoffed. “Now rest. This is an order.”

“Roger that.” Flug saluted weakly before his eyes fluttered shut and he was fast asleep.

It was then that Black Hat realised that he was still holding on to his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Flug was back on his feet two weeks later. ‘Thanks to the machine’, he said proudly after managing to unglue himself from Demencia who tackled him to the floor, babbling about how worried everyone were and how fun it was to torture the energy thrower and about the strawberry donuts she stole the other day. 5.0.5 was overjoyed, too, but his display of affection was, fortunately, limited to a hug and lots and lots of doting. 

Exactly 3 seconds after 5.0.5 let go of him, Black Hat’s voice came over the speakers. “Doctor Flug. My office. Now.”

The tone left no room for discussion, so Flug accepted a donut from Demencia and headed for his boss’s office.

As soon as he entered, Flug found himself being pulled into the tightest, fiercest hug he’s ever been pulled into. Black Hat seemed to have sprouted an additional pair of arms just for the purpose.

“Um.” He said, patting his boss’s back comfortingly. “I… I’m glad to see you too, sir.”

“You were dead.” Black Hat choked out, and it was only then that Flug realised that the eldritch was trembling. “You died. For a few minutes I thought that...”

Oh.

OH.

Yeah, Flug could vaguely remember cold numbness spreading all over his body at one point, as well as a feeling of weightlessness and something like the moment just before he fell asleep.

“I died.” He repeated, the impact of the statement hitting him with the force of a speeding train. “I cannot believe…”

What if he hadn’t woken up? What if he stayed dead? The thought terrified him so much that he returned the embrace, clinging to Black Hat’s coat.

He died.

He actually died.

And he could’ve stayed that way!

He could’ve died without telling Black Hat that…

“I love you.” They said in unison.

…

Wait.

WAIT.

WAIT. A. FUCKING. SECOND!!!

They pulled away, looking almost comically confused.

“What.” Black Hat gawked.

“What?” Flug gawked back.

“I asked you first.”

“I asked you second.”

“You’re the smart one.”

“You’d kill me if I told you.”

“Try me.”

Flug swallowed, grateful for the fact that his paper bag concealed the huge, tomato-red blush that bloomed on his face. Ah, here goes nothing.

“I love you.” He repeated.

Black Hat frowned. “ _I_ love _you_.” He pointed at him. 

Flug rubbed his chin. “So hang on. If _you_ love _me_ and _I_ love _you_ , then…”

He didn’t have time to finish because suddenly he was being pushed against a wall, his bag was being lifted up, and a pair of cold lips was pressing against his own.

Oh. 

Well.

That made sense.

Now he knew why he didn’t float off to the greener pastures, Flug mused as he kissed back. Either Black Hat really, really didn’t like losing what was his, or his subconscious was simply too gay to let him miss this.

Unfortunately, he soon had to break the kiss to breathe.

“Well.” He gasped, licking his lips thoughtfully. “That was… yes.”

Black Hat nodded. “Yes.” He agreed.

They stayed in each other’s arms for a while, contemplating the situation, before Black Hat spoke up.

“Doctor?” he asked.

“I’m gay?” The scientist replied dreamily, realised what he said, blushed, and corrected himself. “I…I mean yes, sir?”

The eldritch elected to ignore the first statement. “Not that I have self-esteem issues, but why do you have feelings for me?”

“Oh.” Flug considered the question, playing absentmindedly with the collar of Black Hat’s coat. “Well, because you’re Black Hat. You’re powerful, confident, irresistible, intelligent, ruthless, hotter than the quark-gluon plasma which, at the point of its production in CERN in July of 2012, was about 5.5 trillion degrees Kelvin…” he cleared his throat, realising that he went off tangent. “Oh, you dress really well too, although I suppose that it comes under the ‘hot’ bit… The list goes on, really.”

“Mhm.” Black Hat hummed, wondering if Flug could hear his heart hammering in his chest. Hell, he could probably _feel_ the blasted thing! “Is that it?”

The scientist sighed. “There’s one more thing,” he confessed, “but you might find it weird.”

“Flug…”

“You’reaterrifyingeldritchmonstrositymadeoutofshadowandnightmaresandthat’skindahot.”

…

“What?” All Black Hat could make out was ‘terrifying’, ‘eldritch’, ‘nightmares’ and ‘hot.’ “Slower, doctor.”

Flug took a deep breath. “You’re a terrifying, shape-shifting eldritch monstrosity capable of singlehandedly reducing entire planets to dust and that’s, um…” He bit his lip. “…Well, I like it.”

Black Hat blinked. That was an answer he wasn’t expecting. Did Flug find him attractive even in his monster form? Well, that was flattering rather than weird if he had to be honest.

“Why do you love me, though?”

Ah, good question. He shrugged. “You’re the least afraid of me.” He replied, tracing circles over Flug’s back as he spoke. “And you’re a genius, and I appreciate people with brains. They’re rarer than you’d think.” He chuckled. “Besides, I love how excited you are about things. Like science, for example. Or planes. Or the opportunity to vivisect someone. Or hot chocolate with skull-shaped marshmallows.”

Then again, who wouldn’t get excited about skull-shaped marshmallows? Black Hat liked to sneak into the kitchen and steal some from the pack when everyone else was asleep or working overtime. That brought him to…

“I love how you pour your entire self into your work. You won’t rest until the project is done and perfect.” he gestured vaguely, cringing. Damn, it was really weird to talk about all the stuff he’d been repressing for how many years? 20? 30? Besides, he was evil and love was… well, love was love. Although it wasn’t always good, there was something non-evil about it that Black Hat couldn’t pinpoint but that still made him uncomfortable. “And sure, I know that you get a lot of pressure from me about it, but I still really admire it. I also like your face.”

They pulled away, and Black Hat nudged the paper bag upwards a little; a question rather than a demand.

Flug removed it hesitantly. “You like me this way?” he asked incredulously.

The eldritch smiled fondly, stroking his cheek with gentleness that surprised them both. “What, you can find me hot in my true form, but I can’t find you hot in yours?”

Flug shrugged, looking away self-consciously. “N-no, you can.” He muttered. “I just… you like the way you look. I think I’m hideous.”

Black Hat frowned. “Doctor, are you criticising my taste?” the statement came out as a growl, but it carried no threat or anger. “Look at me.”

Flug complied, and Black Hat cupped his face into his hands.

“I love you.” He repeated, the words becoming easier to say the more he said them. “You might drive me fucking nuts sometimes, but I love your whole stupid self, got it? And yes, the stuff you keep under the bag counts as well.” 

Damnit, the nerd looked like he was about to cry, and that was something Black Hat wasn’t sure how to cope with, so he carried on.

“I love the way you look when you’re really focused on something, or when you’re riding that high you get after killing someone. And you know when you look really fucking hot?”

Flug shook his head. “Never?” he guessed.

Black Hat licked his lips. “When you’re covered in someone’s blood, laughing like a maniac.” He said. “I haven’t yet seen your face when you’re like that, but I imagine that you must be irresistible.”

Him? Irresistible? To Black Hat? That took Flug a moment to process. Well, that and the other things Black Hat said. It was… heart-warming. He was lovable. Actually lovable! Even the parts of him that he hated were lovable! It was so unbelievable that all he could say was 

“Thank you, sir. You have no idea how much it means to me.”

Black Hat kissed him again. “It better mean a lot because I’ve spilled every single damn thing I’ve been repressing for years.” He muttered, and Flug couldn’t suppress a smile.

“Same.” He hummed, fiddling with his goggles. “Not to break the mood, but what do we do now?” 

“About what?”

“You know.” He waved his hand uselessly. “About this. About us.”

“Oh.” Black Hat rubbed his chin before an idea struck him. He grinned. “I’m going to shove you against a wall and fuck you until one of us passes out, how about that?”

Flug breathed in sharply. Holy shit. Okay. That was… that wasn’t something he ever thought he’ll hear from his boss, but it was...

Hmm.

He allowed his lab coat to drop on the floor, grin matching Black Hat’s. 

“Do not hold back, sir.”

“My dear doctor.” Black Hat stepped over Flug’s coat while shedding his own. Five tentacles sprouted from his back. “I have no desire to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll pry the headcanon that Flug is into fucking eldritch monsters from my cold, dead hands.


	4. Chapter 4

“What do you think they’re doing in there?” Demencia asked, removing her ear from the door to look at 5.0.5, who shrugged. “Dude, they’ve been there for like 3 hours already. Are they making out or what?”

They were a bit past that stage.

Flug shut his eyes as he felt sharp teeth bite into his neck. “I’ve been dreaming of this for so long.” He sighed as one of Black Hat’s tongues licked the bite marks, the sandpapery texture making him shiver. “E…Except that the re-real thing is better.” He moaned. “Much better.”

Black Hat chuckled, pressing a kiss below his ear. “Is that so?” he purred, teeth grazing over the pulse, thrumming with blood and energy and _life_ , pure and strong and forever his. “Hmm, you certainly seem very… vocal about it.”

Good thing his office was soundproof, especially since the eldritch could sense the auras of Demencia and 5.0.5 crouched at the door, evidently trying and failing to listen in.

He grinned, earning a hot, open-mouthed kiss. 

“They’re trying to eavesdrop, aren’t they?” Flug guessed when he pulled away, seeming more amused than concerned. “Just how soundproof are these walls?”

Black Hat gave him a look that sent shivers down his spine. “Let’s find out, shall we? That is, if you think you’ll be able to walk after I’m done with you.”

Flug licked his lips. “I’ve been announced clinically dead two weeks ago.” He replied. “I’m sure I can manage.”

~

Long story short, they left the office 15 minutes after Demencia got bored and went to clean her axe, and 30 after 5.0.5 wandered off to tidy the dining room. Black Hat was actually amazed that Flug could move after their little marathon. Hell, he was even… was he _humming_? After all those screams?!

“You never cease to amaze me.” He muttered.

The scientist glanced at him, lifting up his bag to show a split lip and a wide grin. “I could say the same thing to you.” He rasped out. “That was… beyond compare.” And boy, it really was. Sure, Flug did end up with a split lip, a lovely set of claw marks all over his back, some bruises, a bitemark or two, and his legs still felt a bit numb, but that was more than fine by him. “We should do it again sometime.”

Black Hat looked at him incredulously before shaking his head and just kissing him. 

“Tomorrow we’re getting you a whole squadron of heroes to play with.” He promised, snaking an arm around his scientist’s back. “My treat.”

Now that all the pining and denial was behind them, he found it a little easier to not treat Flug like disposable garbage. Reputation be damned, if anyone dares to even look at them wrong, they’ll simply kill them. 

Flug, for his part, seemed more confident, too. He stood up straighter, stuttered less, and overall looked a lot less jittery than usual. Good.

As they turned the corner, Demencia intercepted them, leaning on her mace with an axe resting casually on her shoulder. “Gee, what took you guys so long?” She asked.

Black Hat was about to tell her to get lost when Flug interjected.

“We had to clear up several matters.” He explained. “Nothing you would find interesting to hear, I assure you.”

“Oh, okay.” She shrugged, saluting them sloppily. “Nice to see you on your feet again, Fluggy boy.” She skipped off, humming something cacophonic.

“Well,” Black Hat crossed his arms. “That’s one way to put it.”

Flug shot him a shameless grin. “I don’t want her to be jealous.” He shrugged, adjusting his bag. “Do we have any plans for the day after tomorrow? I came up with the most nefarious idea ever and I think that you’ll love it.”

Black Hat just kissed him again; he was beginning to enjoy it. “Go to bed, idiot.” He said affectionately. “You’ll tell me about it tomorrow.”

“Roger that.” Flug saluted cheerfully. “Goodnight, sir.”

“Goodnight, doctor.” Black Hat tipped his namesake before turning on his heel and heading back towards his office.

Halfway to there, he began to hum.


End file.
